Team Violet
by ArekNagashima
Summary: This is a co-existing story to the Story to PMD: A New World. This is about, obviously, Team Violet who will eventually appear in the story, if only fleetingly. This is how the Team came to be. MaxThePlatypus Owns the PMD: A New World references and stuff like that.


I grew up hating the borders that separated the Providences. I hated the fact that Water, Fire, and Grass thought they were better then everyone else. So, when I was fifteen, I did something. Did you know that if you were of Inferior origins, you couldn't enter Water, Fire, or Grass territory without paying an entry fee? When you pay the fee, you get a coin on a necklace, signifying that you paid. I didn't. I sneaked in during the night. This was the very week that changed my life. It's also the week I got banned from setting foot in the Fire Kingdom.

I trotted through the small town I had approached once entering the Fire Kingdom. I had to be careful if I din't want to be caught so soon. It was still extremely early, so no one was up except for the small team that were here. But I dodged them easily. But I forgot something. First let me explain what the team was made of; Three Growlithe and an Arcanine. You see where I am going with this? Yeah, they sniffed me out. "Hey!" My head snapped in the direction of the call to see one of the Growlithe. I cursed and turned, taking off. "Get back here!" He Howled. His howl awoke the whole town, the lights around me slowly turning on. Suddenly, the Arcanine appeared at the end of the road, blocking that exit. I went to go left, only to see it block by another Growlithe, as was the right. I was trapped. I took a deep breath to calm myself before reaching into myself and pulling out my secret weapon. Sparks of electricity raced along my fur. The Arcanine took a step back out of surprise. A few seconds later and my whole body was covered in lightning. I shot forward, ramming myself into the Arcanine. I didn't hesitate, even as I took recoil damage to jump over the now paralyzed Arcanine. "Boss!" The Growlithe called in worry. I shot out of the town, past shock and surprised residents. One particular Pokemon caught my attention. A shiny Vulpix who was staring at me in awe. She looked young, but she didn't have anyone else standing with her. It was only a split second, but I knew we would meet again.

I am eternally embarrassed to admit I was caught three days later. Currently, I was in a prisoner wagon on the way to the Capitol to be sentenced. There is also no way in Arceus' name will I ever tell you how I got captured. It shall go with me to the grave. I sat silently glaring at the Machoke across from me, causing him to shift uncomfortably. "Uhh... The name's Mike, I'm here for insulting a Royal. What about you?" He started awkwardly. I stayed silent for several moments before replying, "Sneaked into the Kingdom then disturbed a peaceful town to get away from the Rescue Team that was guarding it." He blinked before he began to laugh loudly, jostling the cart. My glare intensified, except on him rather then my problems. "That was awesome, kid! How long did it take you to get caught? One hour? Two?" He asked. "Three Days, Four if you count the day I arrived." I replied. Usually, I have the patience of a Saint. But I was in a sour mood from being caught. Mike choked on his laugh. "What?!" It was the unison voices of both Mike and the Rapidash that was eavesdropping on our conversation. "Kid, that's impossible. The Kingdom guards always catch those who sneak in within the first five or so hours." Mike said, lips turning down into a frown. "No it's not. Nothings impossible, Just highly improbable." I replied easily. "You know, I also heard that you know moves that you shouldn't know." The Rapidash pipped up. "That's because I didn't learn them through a TM, But rather, had them taught to me physically." I said. He blinked, "Your really smart, how old are you?" I sighed through my nose. "Fifteen. I'll be sixteen in June." I replied. "Alright, you two. We are here." The Rapidash called. I yawned as the cage door opened and I was grabbed by the scruff and thrown out by a Magmortar. "Lets go."I grunted and followed after the Fire Type, Mike following behind with another Magmortar at the rear. While Mike looked at those openly staring at us, I ignored them, my calm facade washing over me with ease. "Hey… uh… Kid, you wouldn't happen to have a plan would you? Because the current King is a bit of an ass." Mike whispered to me. "Of course. I always have a backup plan. I hope you don't mind being in a Team." I replied, keeping my gaze forward. We entered the large flame red building. "The Court" it read on a bronze plate on the doorway. What an obvious name, I scoffed. The Magmortar in front of me sent me a glare, but didn't do anything. Though I did hear something about, "Dumbass Normals." I swallowed the growl in my throat and took my place in front of the judge. "Echo Normal, you have been accused of avoiding the Entrance fee and sneaking in, disturbing the peace of Vallie Village of the Fire Kingdom, and harming Aim, leader of Team Canine." the Torkoal started. "Is there anything you'd like to say to defend yourself?" he asked. I shrugged, "Ehh, I didn't have the money so I had Mike distract the guards and I snuck in." I lied, looking at him broadly. Okay, so it wasn't a complete. It was thanks to Mike that I managed to slip past the guards. Not that he knew about that. "Why did you do it then? Any specific reason why you came to the Fire Kingdom?" Torkoal asked. "Of course. I want permission from the King to start my own Team." I said. "You are aware of the rule where only those of the Fire, Grass, and Water can lead and create a Rescue Team?" he questioned, to which I nodded. "But I don't care, I have advice that I am positive will convince both you and the Fire King." I shot back. "Oh really?" someone sneered from behind me. I jumped slightly, hearing the shocked gasp from the people around me. I turned to see a Shiny Combusken behind me, a golden crown resting on his head. His arms were crossed and he had a Hitmonlee on his left and a Hitmonchan on his right. I examined him wearily. "Prince Bee! To what do we owe the pleasure?" Torkoal squawked, surprised. "I heard that a Normal Scum snuck it's way into The Kingdom. I had to come and it's trial." My ear twitched in annoyance. "But now I'm interested in what it has to say." he finished. "Okay first of all, I am a _SHE_ not an _IT._ And two, What makes you different from Me? Other then our looks and types?" I started. His face blanked out as he tried to think of something. And this was how the Month long debate happened. Slowly but surely, I gained supporters. Mike stayed by me the whole time. I met the Shiny Vulpix again towards the end of the month. I had been out with Mike to get some food for the Inn we were staying at until the case was closed. "Wait! Excuse me, Pix!" We paused turned to see a Shiny Vulpix panting as she skidded to a stop in front of us. "Woo! Finally Caught up to you two, Pix!" the girl said. She was young, probably five or six."What can we do for you?" Mike questioned. "I wish to join your Team, Pix!" she said. "What makes you so sure we will win the case." I asked. "Cause of your determination, Pix!" she replied happily. "And you have me now, Pix!" She added. A grin on her lips, revealing her fangs. A week later and The Court finally came to a decision. "We have come to a decision." Torkoal started. "You may start your own Rescue Team…" He continued, both Bee and I gaped, shocked. "Under the condition you never set foot -or, uh, paw- in the Fire Kingdom again. Unless the King himself ask for you." he finished. I paused to think about it. "Okay, I can deal with that." I agreed with a nod. Torkoal nodded to a Monferno who walked forward with a Large box in her hands. I, along with Pixie -The Vulpix from earlier in the Week- and Mike, walked up to her. She set the box on the ground and opened it. Inside were fifteen badges, fifteen purple scarves with varying patterns, a saddle bag, a few apples, and a few envelopes. "Unlike most teams, who would usually go to a Missions Board to get missions, your Team will be sent missions. You'll gain a bit of fame from these first missions due to the fact that they are from mayors of various towns through out the all the Provinces. I am also sure that you are aware of the rules, so I won't bother going over them. You may choose to take missions from the Boards but you must alert the Guild Caretakers that care for it." She breathed out a sigh when she finished explaining. "And your Team Name will be?" Torkoal piped up. I thought for a moment before replying, "Violet. Team Violet." he nodded and had a Pansear write it down. The three of us nodded, putting on both the Badges and Bandannas. Pixie wore hers traditionally around her neck, hers having three pink tooth shaped stripes on it. Mike wore his around his left biceps, his just being a fully colored one. I wore mine around my head like a headband. My badge was hidden under my neck fur, Pixies was hidden in her tails, and Mikes was on his belt buckle. "The Magmar Brothers will escort you and your team out of the Fire Kingdom." With that, we were dismissed.

 _And that was how I gained my first teammates, beat an asshole prince in a political battle, and our Team name. There will be difficult times ahead. I can sense it. But that's alright, we'll pull through. Soon, we'll be taking our first Mission in the Fairy Province. We must be prepared. For difficult it will be. I hope I have what it takes to be a Leader. What I did in the Capitol was a split second decision._

"Live in the Present, Remember the Past, and Forget the Future, For it doesn't Exist and never Shall. There is only Now."

~ _Saphira, Inheritance Cycle_

 **A|N**

 **This is a co-existing story to PMD: A New World. I was granted permission to do this by the author. Team Violet will eventually appear in his book, if only briefly. I'd also like to thank him for allowing me to do this, and hope the pictures were okay. Even if I colored Luca's scarf wrong.**


End file.
